You Shine
by TheWitch'sDorothy
Summary: Nessarose reflects on her feelings for Glinda. Booksical, Glessa.


**A/N: Yay! My first Glessa! I'm sorry if it's not all that great; I wrote this late last night because the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Please, please read and review! It would make my day. :)**

* * *

_"No doubts, no more fears._

_I see you shine and the dark disappears." -You Shine from Carrie_

* * *

Everytime she looked up, Glinda was there, if not in person then in spirit. She was in the glowing pink hues that streaked the sky at dawn and dusk. She was in the scent of wildflowers and strawberries that wafted through the warm summer breezes. She was in the birds that chirped their joyful songs in the early hours of the day, their simple two-note melodies saying "Glin-da, Glin-da." There wasn't a day that passed when the blonde woman didn't cross her mind, if only for a fleeting second.

She recalled the her first day at Shiz, that fateful day when she had met Galinda Upland. The girl's beauty had struck her even then: the way her blonde curls fell perfectly to her shoulders, the petite frame and flawless skin, the sparkling azure eyes. Of course, she'd convinced herself that her tendencies to get nervous whenever Galinda was around were merely a result of her admiration for the older girl. It wasn't until Galinda had kissed her cheek the night of the Ozdust Ballroom dance that it had hit her like a pile of falling bricks: she had a crush on Galinda Upland, the most popular and unattainable girl at Shiz University and maybe all of Oz itself.

And maybe it would have stayed as a crush, something she'd have grown out of in time. If not for that game of Spin the Bottle. She remembered the nervousness in Galinda's eyes as the older girl had leaned in to kiss her, remembered the scent of vanilla and strawberries, mixed with something flowery in a combination that was utterly Galinda. But what Nessarose remembered most of all was the electrifying spark she felt when Galinda's lips had met hers.  
It was the feeling of love, of being willing to go through whatever it took to make sure that she would always be by her side. And as their kiss has progressed from a simple peck to more and more passionate, Nessarose had become certain that the blonde felt the same thing too.

Following that night, everything had changed. The two of them entered a relationship, something that simultaneously thrilled and terrified them. They were as any young couple head over heels for one another: constantly making excuses to be near one another, staying up during all hours of the night talking (and more often than not, kissing), and not really minding all that much what the other students at Shiz thought. But that had all changed after Elphaba left. Glinda withdrew into herself, refusing to say more than was necessary and giving fewer and fewer kisses to her. She rarely spoke and was spending increasing amounts of time with the first object of her affections, the Winkie prince Fiyero Tiggular. Frustrated and desperate, Nessarose gave her an ultimatum: her or Fiyero. To the everlasting shock and melancholy of the both of them, Glinda chose Fiyero. Even now it hurt Nessarose to recall how Glinda's eyes had shone with tears as she delivered her response.

They had barely spoken for years, until the day Elphaba returned. It was that day Glinda found that Fiyero, the man she had given up her only true love to be with, had fallen in love with none other than her best friend, Elphaba Thropp. She had come to the palace that night, barely able to stay upright from the gut-wrenching sobs that racked her body. Some bitter part of Nessarose had wanted to tell her that she knew this would happen all along. But she didn't; instead she held and kissed her love, taking the pain away with her soft words and gentle touch.

The next morning, she wasn't surprised to find Glinda gone. But the blonde had left her a note, detailing that she would return soon and that she loved her more than anything. Nessarose smiled as she walked tentatively over to her desk, rereading it for the umpteenth time, her fingers tracing the letters written in delicate cursive, the loops and curls formed with a precise hand born of years of practice.

Whenever Nessarose was feeling particularly saddened, she would look at the note. Though it had been two months since she had received it, she never gave up hope. After all, Glinda had never broken a promise to her before, no matter how much it had seemed like it. She had promised to love Nessarose forever, and no matter how long it took, she was. Glinda was Nessarose's angel, the one that shone above the world when nothing else, not even the stars or moon, could. Because no matter how dark the night became, no matter what she had to face, she would always have Glinda with her.


End file.
